


【PeterXGangster】PG短篇集合

by momochichan



Category: Gangster No. 1 (2000), Wimbledon (2004)
Genre: M/M, 炮儿水仙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Kudos: 1





	1. 【PeterXGangster】Tennis Coach

“你好，Gangster先生，我叫Peter，Peter Colt。”

Gangster打量着面前这个男人，他未来的网球教练。干净利落的金头发，肤色极浅，即使长期的日晒也没有让他看起来黑多少。纯白色的网球服，大概是为了大英帝国的什么传统，他一手拿着球拍，一手伸出来，脸上带着温和有礼的微笑。不是那种英国人式的疏离的有礼，他看起来更加亲切，笑容仿佛是随着他一起在太阳下晒过一般明朗。

绅士。Gangster脑中立刻冒出了这个词。绅士，真正的绅士。就像那个笑容可掬的经纪人宣称的那样，网球是一种绅士的运动，而他，就是把这个运动发挥到极致的人。

一个得过温网冠军，传奇般的男人，现在带着太阳晒过的香甜气息站在他面前，绅士而和善。

或许自己选择学习网球是正确的，Gangster想，尽管他觉得室外运动并不适合他，但这是Fredie曾经的擅长的东西，他觉得自己没有理由做不好。

他在阳光下长长地舒了一口气，握住那只伸来的手。

“Gangster。”

“Gangster先生，手臂抬直，不得不说您的手臂十分有力，看起来像是经过了锻炼？”他的教练十分认真的纠正着他的动作，他在这方面有些要求的过于苛刻。即使打不好网球也应该把它学的十分标准，老人做派。Gangster想。

“当然是经过锻炼的，我听说Gangster先生可是和黑帮有关系的人，”在旁边观看的一位有些年纪的女人吃吃的笑起来，朝gangster抛了个媚眼——gangster敏感的注意到听到黑帮这个词的时候他的教练皱了皱眉——那女人继续说下去：“我说gangster先生，您没准很擅长用枪呢。”

“其实，更擅长用斧头。”他没什么表情的说，周围的女士们都被他逗得咯咯笑起来。peter清了清嗓子。于是开始有凑在一起聊起来的趋势女士们重新站了回去，继续观看他们的练球。

“嘿，我说，要不要和我们一起去舞会？我们还邀请了Colt先生，一起去吧？你会愿意认识更多更年轻的女孩子的。”练习结束时，那位八卦的女士热情的邀请了他，本打算拒绝的他在听到他的教练的名字的那一瞬间改了主意：“我的荣幸，女士。”

那一天的舞会，他认真的挑选了自己的衣服，如期而至。

他的面容英俊，他的身材高挑，他的衣着考究，他在舞会的人群中穿梭，自如的宛若主人，身边的姑娘们向他投来含蓄或直白的目光，他熟视无睹。我是王子啊，亲爱的。

他毫不费力的便找到了他的教练，正在一群唧唧喳喳的姑娘们中间笑着同她们聊天，穿着暴露的，轻佻的女孩子们。曲子换了一首优美的弦乐，他拉过身旁一位小巧的姑娘，把她拥进怀里，带着她慢慢起舞，他的舞步无可挑剔，他能感受到那姑娘在自己怀中娇羞的笑着，他伸手抚着她的后颈让她依靠在自己的肩膀，目光却从没有离开过他的教练。

哪一个？水晶耳环？宝石蓝晚礼服？还是那个红色高跟鞋？你会喜欢哪一个姑娘？她们就像是一群小鸟一样拥簇着你，你会在她们的轻语中沉醉，被她们的羽毛所蒙蔽，她们的芬芳随着你的呼吸神偷你的全身，你于是找不到回去的路，你会迷失在这片森林里，从此沉沦。哦，教练，我的教练，我亲爱的教练。

他几乎落下泪来。

那天晚上的舞会在他心中久久盘桓，于是原本没有训练课程的他，还是来到了网球馆，找到了他的教练的休息室。他敲响了教练的门。

“哪位？”他的教练的声音，柔和的一如他的人。

“是大灰狼。”他尝试模仿他的腔调，却总是有些差池，反而像极了他自己的回答。伪装成无害的外婆的大灰狼。

“哦，是你啊”他的教练打开门，对他扬起一个笑容， 随意的靠在门框上。

是的，他的教练，只能是他的，就像这样零散的时间串成一条线，贯穿了他所有暴露在阳光下的时间。他就是他的阳光。现在，属于他一个人。

然而，背后突然响起的声音打断了他的惬意。

“……Colt先生？ Peter Colt先生？”

天啊，人们就不能给他们一点时间吗？

“Colt先生！您就是那位赢得过温网冠军的Colt先生吗？”那个女人有一头明晃晃的红色头发，惊喜的笑容让她的面庞熠熠生辉。

“是的，女士，叫我peter就可以了。”他的教练依旧笑的十分温和有礼。充满了他妈的绅士风度。

“那么，peter，我是您的粉丝呢，从您对阿贾的那一场就开始看了，您真的太棒了，每一场比赛都振奋人心……”那个女人连比带划的说着可笑的恭维，而他的教练则一直保持着良好的礼貌，微笑着听着，不时点点头致谢。

Ganster不悦的打量着她。一个女人，红色头发，贵重而无美感的首饰，精心而违和的服装搭配，却在叫他的名字。那女人的对面就是他的教练，结实而不唐突的肌肉，因刚才的训练而留下的汗水，白色的球衣。

“peter。”他轻轻地叫出来，感受着这个音节从舌尖跳跃而出的惬意。他的教练转过头来，微微歪头询问的看着他，嘴角的笑容依然未收。

peter，我不喜欢别人叫你的方式，他们的发音粗鄙不堪，他们的腔调令人作呕，他们不配这么叫你。只有我，我才能把你的名字叫的如此流畅，如此悦耳。

然而他什么都没说，只是注视着他的教练，微微皱起眉头。

他的教练眨眨眼，撇撇嘴一耸肩，朝他笑笑，转过头去继续和那位女士说话。

而Gangster则慢慢走进房间，在沙发坐下，张开双臂交叠双腿陷在沙发中，默默地注视着他们的交谈。

无聊的粉丝。空洞而虚假的热情。对偶像的爱意。无知。

You silly，silly women.

晚上的聚会依旧在Double Six，Edie看到他时笑的十分讨好。今天来的女孩要看一下吗？非常的漂亮。他水汪汪的眼睛有些躲闪。

所以又找了什么事？Gangster知道Edie这么说一定是有什么麻烦在等着他，笨拙而胆小的Edie。但今天的他不想处理那些麻烦，于是什么都没有说，只是跟着Edie走进了房间里。

那里已经有人在等着了。说等着不太合适，其实他们中的大部分已经醉了，Gangster进去的时候迎上来的是所谓的“新的姑娘们”，他任由那些女孩拉着他的手臂，环着他的腰，融通簇拥着国王般将他送至王座。

不过只是另一些小妞罢了，另一些羽毛艳丽的小鸟。他面无表情的坐下，看着那些姑娘们在他面前搔首弄姿。一个女孩大胆的围过来，坐在他的腿上，将她娇艳欲滴的唇送了过来。他挑起眉对她一笑，手抚在她的肩上向下推去，女孩顺从的滑下他的腿，眼睛半抬的看着他，极尽妩媚。

他看着女孩慢慢俯下身，闭上了眼睛。

在我面前跪下，为我唱首歌啊。用你的艳丽的唇，用你的柔软的舌，用你纤细而脆弱的喉咙，为我歌唱啊。美丽的，温顺的，乞求爱的——可怜的小鸟。

爱情使人肥胖。

爱情使人愚蠢。

这些小鸟没有爱情，她们却轻易得到了彷如满含爱意般的垂怜。

所以爱不过只是幻象罢了。书中的故事，舞台上的戏剧。罗密欧与朱丽叶。

Gangster喘息着仰起头，脑中一片昏沉。

他在幻象之中，看到了那个白衣服的男人，太阳光下眯起眼睛，微微笑着看他。

Gangster觉得安全。并不是因为他幻想中的男人，也不是他在他自己的酒吧里，周围全部是他的人。

而是因为在这里，所有的这一切与他的教练无关，他永远不会知道这里的一切，Gangster的一切。他只是一个幻象而已。

Edie，总是Edie，促成了一起的Edie，帮他促成了曾经的一切的毁灭的Edie。  
，  
他在沉睡中也仍感到了胸口的疼痛。他提好手中的包，打开车门走了出去，直走，电梯，下行，门廊，左拐，走廊，左拐，走廊，门，又是一道门，他开始兴奋起来，就像每一次时那样，他知道前方是自己的目标，他在那里会得到无上的满足，他知道他将会看到——

阳光下，一大片绿地。天空湛蓝。他熟悉的球场。

球场？

他用力眨眨眼睛，眼前的湛蓝色渐渐清晰，不是天空，是一双宁静的眼睛。

是Peter。

“你醒了？”

Gangster眨眨眼睛，坐了起来。他在医院，发生了什么？仿佛他在从网球训练场回家的路上遇到了什么人，对方冲着他来的，他尝试反抗，但是对方的人太多了，然后他听到了什么？

“想喝点水吗？”

对，这个声音的主人。他的教练，偏偏就在那时出现了。

Edie，一定是Edie送他来的，这是与Edie相熟的医生的医院，Edie总会带他来，所以缩Edie和peter遇到了？

也就是说……Gangster转过头来看着Peter：“你知道了？”

“呃……如果你是说你和……嗯你知道的……有点关系的话，是的。Edie告诉过我了。”

“那你为什么还在这里？你知道你不应该和这些扯上关系的，你只是个打网球的。”Gangster把自己扔回床上，干巴巴的说。

“是的，打网球的，还碰巧得过温网冠军。”Peter随意的说，朝他笑了笑，“你知道你有说梦话的习惯吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说……虽然大概我没机会开个记者招待会做个简短的通告了，但是也许……也还不错？”他的教练耸耸肩，笑了起来。

Gangster看着眼前的男人，金色的头发，肤色极浅，总穿着他的网球服，带着阳光晒后香甜的气息。

他的教练，他的幻想，就这样向他伸出手，宛如照入午夜的阳光。


	2. 【PG】模仿

Gangster在自己的店里看到那个了那个男人。

他不是第一次见到他了，不仅仅是因为他出现在他店里的次数不少，更因为这个男人的身影总会在不经意之间出现在他的视线里。电视里不经意的一瞥，路边的广告牌，甚至吃薯片时都会在包装袋上看到他灿烂到简直泛滥的笑容一一他并不是有意的去找他，只是这个男人代言的薯片味道确实很好。

这种人注定的很讨人喜欢对不对？他坐在自己惯常的位置上，恰好可以把那个男人的桌子尽收眼底。又是一堆女孩子，而且，如果不是她们的化妆术好到可以改变身材和肤色的话，他很确信每次看到的都是不同的一群。

那个男人有那么好吗？

他仔细地看着那个人，修长身材确实是有着网球运动员独特的美感，匀称有力又不至于肌肉夸张。而且作为一个室外运动者，暴露在长期的日晒下他依然白的出奇，再加上那双标准配置一般的蓝色眼睛和金发一一好吧，这一点上来说，确实很辣。

但是很明显这个人不年轻了，他看得到他额头上细微的纹路和已经堪忧的发际线，而且穿得也很随意，非常普通的牛仔裤和衬衫一一从这一点上来说，也没那么好？

他看了看自己，并不觉得自己哪里不如他。可是他身边从来没有这么多人围着。虽然也经常会有过来搭讪的人，但是通常待不太久便会离开了。

所以是哪里不对？

他观察着那个人的表情，和女孩子们说话时笑容无辜又带着些许乖巧的讨好。女孩子们都吃这一套是不是？比如讨巧的大型犬类，可爱的大玩具熊，或者……无害的大个子的温网冠军。

他看到女孩子纤细白皙的手抚上了那个人的肩膀，于是英国的骄傲笑着轻轻握住了女孩子的手，然后他的视线被挡住了——是一个女孩子。

第一次来？他随意的瞥了一眼那个姑娘，正打算像平常一样兴趣缺缺的无视她，忽然改变了主意。

拉拉过女孩子，让她侧倚在自己身边，于是他又可以看到那个人的动作，他模仿着他的动作低下头凑近对方的耳朵，朝着女孩儿轻语。

他在说些什么呢？

“我们一定没有见过，否则我不会忘记如你这般美丽的面庞”

他观察着那人的表情，观察着他嘴唇的张合，然后在女孩耳边轻轻的说，语气轻柔的像是讲述童话。

他稍稍退开些，看到女孩子泛红的面颊。

然而还是觉得不对，而且也许差异大得惊人。似乎少了点温度？或者说，真正的爱意？

他偏过头看着那边依然亲昵的说着话的人， 几乎立刻就感到了厌倦。是的，即使他模仿了他的一举一动，也依旧不是该有的样子。

既然无法学会，那不如也成为自己的东西吧？

他推开了身边的女孩，大步走了过去。

“Peter Colt？”


	3. 【GangsterXPeter】一日谈

醒来。

窗外的阳光真刺眼。几点了？

中午的眩目阳光让人脑袋发空。Gangster坐起身来发呆，今天又是一个无聊的日子，没有任何安排。

*

穿好衬衫，西装，领带。想了想又都脱掉。这样出去两个人走在一起一定很奇怪。时间有点紧迫了，但他知道Peter一定会充满耐心的等他，没准还会拿着本无聊的书来读。哈利波特之类的吧。太幼稚了？不，他的教练确实像是会读那种书的人。他就像是里面的……鬼知道什么角色。作为一个黑帮头头，他没空读这种愚蠢的书。

这么想着他又按照刚才的打扮穿上。画面的和谐感？见鬼去吧。他不在乎。他只想穿他爱穿的衣服。不过终究还是没有把领带打上。

他收拾好自己，出了门。

**

他抽出一支烟，慢条斯理的点上。烟味儿没有那么浓烈，他喜欢这种温吞吞地的刺激感。燃烧着的烟身散出缠绵的烟雾，他只需要轻轻吸上那么一下，尽头的光点就会欢愉的跳跃起来，更加卖力的燃烧着，而他则从其中收获了带着些许呛人的快感……就像是性爱。

他知道他的教练也会是如此，在他的吮吸下喘息起来，湛蓝的眼睛中泛出情欲，最终射在他的口腔中——他会很享受的，他们都会。

*

他向来不喜欢下午，阳光，阳光，阳光。为什么人们都喜欢阳光。

但是他的教练喜欢，他在阳光下温和的笑。他在阳光下绷紧肌肉迎击对手。他在阳光下像所有的英国人那样喝下一杯茶。

于是gangster走在阳光下，坐在他的教练身边。他的教练身上有小孩子一般的香甜味道。他喜欢这种味道。他教练身上还有香根草的味道，干净而平和。他不确定自己是不是喜欢。不过他还是忍不住深呼吸了一下。于是那种味道将他贯穿。从内到外。

“想做点什么？”Peter问他。

“阳光很好，喝杯茶吧。”他回答。你喜欢的话。

**

他在斜射进窗户的光线下倒了一杯茶，透着无辜的香草味。英国人为什么喜欢喝茶。无聊。无聊透顶。

但他看着水蒸气慢慢蒸腾。终于还是忍不住伸出手去端起杯子尝了尝。

淡而无味。但是那个人喜欢的不得了，每次尝第一口的时候都会闭上眼睛慢慢品味。对，还要加牛奶。两块糖。真是腻味。

他皱着眉头伸手倒了牛奶进去，放进两块糖。闭上眼睛喝了一口。

香甜的苦涩感。

*

Peter看起来真不像是得过温网冠军的人，他和女孩子们接触的太多，整个人都太过柔和，这让Gangster觉得无比厌倦。而且他太温吞了，简直像是无聊的家庭肥皂剧会出现的好爸爸。他甚至烦厌Father这个词，充满着温吞和制约，Fucking Father。

Gangster不喜欢没有野心的人，不过是被踩在脚下的石头罢了。所以他不满的看着这个男人，那人正毫无自觉地的笑着在Gangster的杯子里插上一朵装饰用的小花。[注1]

他就像糖果，像是饼干，像是甜腻的巧克力。小孩子们和女孩子们的最爱。

但是看着Peter带着些许促狭的眼光，他还是没有拔下那朵小花，就这么端起来喝了一口。

甜。

**

他观察到窗外有只小狗。

他随手丢给它一块香肠，小狗跑过来吃掉，愉快的朝他摇着尾巴，试图舔他的手。

他收回手来，关上窗户。

*

晚饭是在装修的十分漂亮的餐厅，这也是某种愚蠢的传统吗？柔和如私语的音乐，昏暗暧昧的灯光，玫瑰，蜡烛，精致的餐点。Peter望着他的眼睛，带着笑意和他随口聊着。天气，运动，最近的电影，天啊人们还有什么别的可聊的？他耐心的听着Peter的讲述，是不是的插上一两句，真是平和而美好的世界。

他的教练的的举止，神态，甚至眼神都那么的恰到好处。在晦暗的灯光下依旧如此鲜明的传达着他的热情与爱意，他喜欢他的教练看着他时的眼神，专注，明亮，温和。他看着他的教练有些腼腆的笑着，从口袋中拿出红天鹅绒的小盒子，他知道里面是什么。闪烁的，价值不菲的，迷人的石头。所有人都喜欢不是吗。坚贞？纯洁？爱情的象征？却有着致命的弱点。像一切美丽而东西一样，终会毁于烈火。

他看到自己笑了起来，接过那个小盒子。郑重的收在口袋里。

**

他伸出手端详自己的手指，它们足够长，足够有力。它们拥有白到近乎透明的皮肤。它们曾经染过鲜血，那样强烈的对比十分美丽。

它们曾经给人带来痛苦。

也曾经带来过无上的享受。

你喜欢是不是？他用手指划过酒杯的边缘，微微勾了一下嘴角，你喜欢它们对不对？我也喜欢。所以你要为它们打上印记，宣告所有权。即使可以被抹去，你曾经的存在却永远不会被忘掉。

这是你的义务。这是爱的终局啊。我亲爱的教练。

*

晴朗的夜晚，他们沿着街慢慢走，教练走的并不快，也许是为了他刻意的放慢步伐？星空很美，是不是？他的教练问他。

他停下步子抬起头来，星光映在他的眼睛里。也许真的是很美的。他的教练走近他，专注的看着他的眼睛，慢慢地凑近。他看着他的教练慢慢闭上眼睛，最终贴上他的唇。

他吻得十分专注，Peter的嘴唇一定是温暖而柔软的，他会细致的照顾着对方的感受，温柔而深情的与对方唇舌缠绵。

多棒的场景，星光下的亲吻。浪漫的像是一出舞台剧。

他沉醉在这场景中，几乎动容。

路不长，没有多久就到家了，他坐在车里，冷静的看着Peter与漂亮的女孩告别，给了她一个晚安吻。

无论什么时候都那样的浪漫……是不是？

他看着他的教练转身离开，走上回家的小路。他推开车门走了下去，迎着教练的方向走了过去。

他的教练看到了他，温和的笑着向他打招呼

“Gangster，晚上好。”

他也微笑了起来，晚上好，教练，晚上好。

他放在背后的手，紧紧地握住了手中的斧头。

**

又是无聊的一天过去了，又是无聊的一天。他知道今天的他不再有网球课需要参加，于是他放任自己在房间里。百无聊赖。

他的目光扫过了桌上的红色天鹅绒小盒子，他想起自己还没来得及打开看看。

于是他走过去拿起盒子，打开来，里面的钻石璀璨夺目。

他将戒指戴在自己的小指上，陶醉的抚摸着。

所以，教练，我们又见面了，被我埋葬的你。


	4. 【PG】小王子

你在你的床上发现了一个小人。

你进去的时候，他正在睡觉，金色的头发温柔的垂在他的前额，有着长睫毛的眼睛阖着，嘴角微微紧绷。他看上去安静的像一个温柔的梦境。

你小心翼翼的走过去，尽量不吵醒他，然而你走到床边时，他忽然睁开了眼睛。

于是你的视线和他交汇，他有着一双湛蓝到无辜的眼睛，光线映进他的眼底，湛蓝色便有了宛若玻璃般的透明质感。然而他的眼神却是冰冷而凶狠的，即使是刚醒来，他的眼神却阴鹜的吓人。你稍稍后退了一步，朝他摊开双手，示意自己没有恶意。

他看了看你，撇了撇嘴，垂下眼睛转过头去。你横着移了几步，他也并没有什么反应，于是你轻手轻脚的走到了你的桌子旁，坐了下来。

然后再转头看他时，他又睡着了。

小人终于醒来了，而你正在坐在椅子上撑着头打盹。

“你在这里干什么？”那个小人站起来，走到你面前，戳了戳你的脑袋，语气傲慢的说。

这是我的房间啊。你失笑。

“不许笑。”他看着你皱了皱眉头。他的发色太浅了，浅到眉毛都几乎看不到了，可是他的眉骨有着坚硬的曲线，让他的眼睛在阴影之下熠熠着。

于是你绷住了笑容，小人看着你不太成功的伪装，不屑的转过脑袋。

那你呢，你为什么会在这里？你温和地说。

小人似乎愣了一下，然后他眨了眨眼睛。“我在这里就是在这里，没有什么特定的原因。”

那你叫什么名字？

小人终于偏回脑袋，打量了一下你，似乎在评估你值不值得他屈尊告诉你他的名字。

“Gangster”他最终这么说。

Gangster。你重复了一遍。很有气势的名字。

而小人此时脸上的表情，明明白白的是在告诉你，这是当然的。

小人就这样在你的床上定居了下来，他不肯和你分享一张床，即使你们两个人躺上去绰绰有余。于是你找来了家里的软垫，在床的一角堆叠起来，堆成软软的，躺上去就是陷下去的“小床”。小人看起来很喜欢他的小床，于是你又重获了回到床上的特权。

小人不怎么和你说话，然而每天你离开家时留下的糖果点心水果总会在回来时被吃光，心情好的时候他也会在你的手边走来走去，或者和你说两句。小人总是穿着西装，连领带都打的一丝不苟，这让你觉得很有趣。

关于小人你有无数的问题，然而你都没有问出口，你知道，小人开心的时候会告诉你，而如果小人不愿意，你问了也不会说，所以到现在，你只知道小人叫做Gangster，你知道他来自一个空中花园一样的地方，你还知道，他曾经有一朵漂亮的玫瑰花。

和你讲起他的玫瑰花的时候，小人正在仔细的看你随手涂涂画画，你想要画一个球拍，可惜画的歪歪扭扭，柄也太细了一些，于是你干脆拉长下面的线，将上面添上几笔，一朵不那么像样子的玫瑰出现在了纸上。

送给你。你笑着说，画下来的玫瑰大小和小人的身材倒是很搭调。

小人看了看，坐在玫瑰旁边，伸手摸了摸玫瑰的花瓣：“真丑。”

你假装受伤的弯弯嘴角，小人看了你一眼，轻描淡写的说：“我见过一朵非常漂亮的白玫瑰。”

白色的？

“对，白色的，非常优雅的白色。”小人看着窗外，现在不是开花的季节，所以窗外只有一些长青的树木。

所以那时你养的玫瑰花吗？

“当然不是。玫瑰花有他自己的花园，他带我去他的花园，教我如何让一个花园看起来雅致而充满危险性。”

为什么要充满危险性？

小人奇怪的转过头看你一眼：“当然要，花园都要充满危险性，就像蜘蛛要结蛛网一样。”

你还是不很理解，但是你不想打断他的讲述，于是你点点头。

而小人却不再继续向下说，他只是反复的抚摸着玫瑰花，表情中多了些你不太明白的东西。

你猜那是一种类似难过的感情。

于是你开始给小人带玫瑰花回来，红色的，当然是红色的，这种炽烈的颜色比较适合他。他第一次看到你拿玫瑰花回去的时候努力地装出一副不在意的样子，于是你也假装不在意的将它插在小人很容易够着的地方。

然后回来的时候你总会发现这朵花的花刺被仔细的修剪掉，你偏头看看小人，他正的努力让自己看起来不屑一顾的抛接着一把小斧头，但是你知道他这会儿正得意洋洋的等着你表扬。

于是你不吝措辞的夸奖着花刺被修剪的多么干净，切口多么整齐，现在变得的玫瑰花多么惹人喜爱，多么漂亮，于是小人如愿的可以对你的表扬表示不屑，然后走到窗口背朝着你笑起来。

你喜欢这样的小人。

后来呢，后来那朵白玫瑰怎么样了？

有一天，当你随意的把玩着又一朵被修剪好的玫瑰花时，你这样问。

“后来？”小人歪着脑袋想了想，脸上的笑意消失了，但是也没有别的表情，他现在看起来冰冷冷的，好像没有了感情似的。

“后来，他被野猫咬断了。”

为什么？你吃惊的看着小人。你不是说，那个花园，美丽而充满危险性吗？

“是，所以野猫是我放进来的。”他依旧是那个样子，语调近乎残忍：“我发现了花园侧面的洞，但是我没有告诉白玫瑰，我看着野猫溜进来，咬断了他漂亮修长的花茎。”

可那不是你很重要的玫瑰花吗？

“他是我的玫瑰花的时候他当然很重要，可是他不再是我的了，那他就和这世界上其”他的愚蠢的花没有任何不同，甚至还不如他们。”小人勾了勾唇角嘲讽的笑了笑：“甚至还不如他们。”他指了指那些插在瓶子里的玫瑰。

“起码这些玫瑰不会因为一只小鸟的歌声就想要放弃自己的刺。”

他不屑的走到窗边，你听到他自言自语般的说着。

“爱情是一种致命的愚蠢。”

你觉得自己的内心深处有些异样的情感。

不，它没有那么可怕。你想这样对他说，但是你张了张嘴，还是什么都没有说。

  
接下来的日子里，你们似乎都忘记了白玫瑰的话题。你没有忘记送花，他也一样会用小斧头把刺砍掉。他开始和你说别的，他是如何在花园里除去杂草，如何招揽了更多的昆虫让自己的花园更加繁华，如何成为花园的王子。

你喜欢听他说这些，起码好过白玫瑰花。

所以当有一天他看着外面开始开花的院子挑剔的评价着这里不好哪里不好但是还能忍受的时候，你问他，你喜欢这个院子吗？

坐在桌子边缘，双腿晃动着，瞥了你一眼，看起来似乎很不情愿的点了点头。

你笑着对他说，既然你喜欢花园，我也很喜欢你，那你留下来吧？

小人忽然停住了动作。

你看着他认真的说，我想我爱你，留下来吧。

他歪了歪头。

“不。”

你的心沉了下去。

为什么呢？

“因为你爱我。但爱很愚蠢，而且它一点都不可靠”他长长地睫毛在脸颊上投下阴影。

不可靠。

“不可靠，我不喜欢这种虚无的东西。”他皱着眉头，站了起来走到窗边。

你什么都没有再说，你想，你大概是吓到他了。

于是沉默就这样蔓延在你们之间。你看着他的背影，有些犹豫。

你会离开吗？

然而你终究还是问了出来，即使在那一瞬间你已经后悔了。

“我要去睡了。”他没有回答，也没有看你，自顾自的跑到了他的软垫小窝中。

你看着被子包裹出的他的形状，苦笑了一下。

你最终还是超过了他那条无形的线，你知道，他真的要离开了。

第二天，你醒来的时候，小人正坐在你面前，穿着他最喜欢的那套蓝色小西装。看到你醒来，他对你点点头。“我要走了。”

你躺在床上，看着你的小人，或许是最后一次。

你想伸手摸摸他淡金色的头发，然而你不确定自己是不是有这样做的权力。

小人站起身来，他将一样东西放在你的手心。

他的小斧子。

“我还有很多，我不需要它，你可以留着。修剪一下你的玫瑰花。”

他垂下眼睛说。

你要去哪里呢？

你握紧手里的小斧头，锋利的刃或许划伤了你的手，但是你没有管它，你只是看着小人，苦涩在内心蔓延开来。

“哪里都可能，但不是这里。”他看了一眼你，那一瞬间，你觉得自己在他眼里看到了水色，但是你知道那只是你的错觉。

你低下头，摊开自己的手，看着手里的小斧头和细细的红线。

你感到头顶上被轻轻的拍了拍，太轻了，以至于你以为那是你的错觉，还有几不可闻的声音

“再见了。”

你抬起头，阳光洒在你的床上。

空无一人。


End file.
